Allegra Sauvagess
Girls do it better. Allegra Sauvagess is a character from the video game series SSX (Snowboard Supercross). Her debut was in SSX 3. Jessica Lynn(2003) |- ! style="background-color: rgb(255, 153, 102);"|Gender | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"| Female |- ! style="background-color: rgb(255, 153, 102);"|Eye Color | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"|Blue |- ! style="background-color: rgb(255, 153, 102);"|Hair Color | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"|Red (Blur) Strawberry Blonde (SSX 3 - On Tour) |- ! style="background-color: rgb(255, 153, 102);"|Nickname(s) | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"|Big Al |- ! style="background-color: rgb(255, 153, 102);"|Friend(s) | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"| Viggo Rolig (SSX 3) Psymon Stark(SSX Blur) |- ! style="background-color: rgb(255, 153, 102);"|Enemie(s) | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"| Elise Riggs (All games) Skye Simms(All games) |- ! style="background-color: rgb(255, 153, 102);"|Romantic | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"| Psymon Stark (On Tour) |} 'SSX 3' Bio Allegra is, and always has been, a rebel. Fully entrenched in the snowboarding scene, she is renowned for her jibbing talents as much as she is workshipped as the embodiment of the ultimate boarding 'Betty' by pizza-faced punks everywhere. The best description of Allegra? Fresh. She is the real thing, and shows it with the drive of an Olympic athlete mixed with a healthy blast of teen enthusiasm to keep it real. Once a girl simply content to ride with the boys, she now leaves them behind in the clouds of her wake. Rider D'NA *'Nationality:' American *'Vertical:' 5'5" *'Mass:' 115 lbs *'Age: '''18 *'Blood Type:' O *'Stance: Goofy''' *'AKA:' Big Al Rider's Faves *'Thing in the World:' Boys *'Thing to Hate:' Boys *'Place to Ride:' Mt. Hood, USA *'Riding Partner:' Boys *'Riding Victim:' Elise Riggs *'Other Sport:' Skateboarding *'Trick: '''Backside 360 Inverted *'SSX Event:' Slopestyle *'Secret Spot: A chute is Chamonix, simply called 6 *'''Food: Caffeinated burritos *'Accessory: '''Flying V Electric Guitar *'Career Highlight: All of it. Rider's Q'NA *'''Boxers or Briefs: Boxers. Men's. Extra small. *'Things You Have Broken:' Lot's of boards. *'If You Weren't A Pro:' Never happen. *'The Word:' "Girls do it better." Text Messages Text messages was a feature added on SSX 3 where players can receive text messages from the other riders. However, you can't text back. Messages Allegra sent out: Peak 1 *Peak 1 is yours, if you think you can take on Mac. Gooood luck! *You still gotta beat Mac for Peak 1, and he ain't backin' down! Peak 2 *Peak 3 is soundin' pretty sweet - deal with Nate and I'll see you there. *Nate and this Peak 2 Boss garbage - show him how it is! Peak 3 *Hope you got something left for a ride against Psymon... 'SSX Blur' Bio Allegra's drive and determination are matches only by her passion and attitude on the mountain. Take a good look, she's the ultimate skiing "Betty" beauty who'll beat you at every turn. DNA *'Nationality:' American *'Height:' 5'5" *'Weight:' '115 lbs *'Age:' 19 *'Blood Type: '''O- *'Favorite Events: 'Slopestyle *'Stance: 'Goofy *'Likes: 'Boys *'Dislikes: 'Boys *'Trait:' 'Bipola' *'Partner:' 'Psymon *'''Rival:' Skye *'''Motivation:' '''Win against everyone; boys & girls. 'Quotes from DJ Atomika' * Allegra's keeping it real in the circuit where last season she'd let her hot temper get the best of her. This year she's got the drive of a seasoned pro. * Allegra's word of the day for all you bitty betties out there, "Girls do it better." That may be and even fewer can do it better than Miss Sauvagess. * Here's a bit of trivia. Which SSX athlete holds a record for breaking 348 of these? That'd be Allegra and those would be boards. Youch! * There aren't many competitors on the SSX Circuit that can match Allegra's bold, in your face attitude. It's what sets her apart. But it's her ability to bust massive tricks that sets her above. 'SSX On Tour' Bio Once the up-and-comer – she’s now the bad girl of the circuit. No real fixed address - she crashes with friends, wears whatever, and parties her free time away. Allegra can be found hanging out at the staff housing ghetto, usually sitting in the halls with friends, partying hard, and getting everyone psyched to go out on the town. Young and energetic she turns her nose at training. Allegra uses her natural ability and young muscles to power her way through her comps. Her past youthful eagerness and attitude have grown into full blown aggression. Tabloids pounced on the story of Allegra taking a swing at Elise, having a fling with Psymon (she left him teary eyed – he never recovered). Sponsors barely tolerate her, and do so because of her string of successes. Many wonder if Allegra will simply burn out. '''''After the tour... Got into movies. Starred in the box office smash 'Zombie A-Go-Go'. Became cult movie scream queen. Adored by millions. Relationships Psymon Stark Psymon Stark and Allegra Savaguess were linked romantic by tabloids, and Psymon's bio in SSX On Tour. According to Allegra's bio, rumor has it she had a fling with Psymon Stark. According to Psymon bio, she left him in tears, and he never recovered. There is a wide possibility these began during the SSX Blur period, as Psymon and Allegra were partners/friends there. Elise Riggs Allegra's first, and current rival. Several hints have dropped showing Allegra has a strong dislike for Elise. In Allegra's debut game, she has Elise listed as her victim, while Elise has a previous rival listed in her's. Allegra is also Elise's start-up rival, showing up with a yellow explanation point at the start of the first race. In SSX On Tour, there is mentioned through tabloids that Allegra through a swing at Elise, possibly trying to punch her. Throughout it all, Elise does not seem to be intimated at all by Allegra, or even take her seriously. Skye Simms Allegra has been linked to having a rivalry and strong dislike for Syke Simms since her debut. Hints have been dropped in SSX On tour bios and Atomika mentioning in SSX Blur. In Skye's On Tour bio, Allegra is mentioned briefly, as there is a description of Allegra's aggressive, rude manner, implying Skye is quite opposite of her. In SSX Blur (which takes place a year before On Tour), Atomika mentions Allegra often likes to make fun of Skye's accent. Reception In the 2010 Character Poll held by EA SPORTS, Allegra came in eighth place for favorite character and most wished returning character for SSX (2012). Others includes: Kaori, Mac, Moby, Zoe, Psymon, Elise, Eddie, JP and Brodi. Trivia *In Allegra's bio in SSX 3 and SSX Blur, both her likes and dislikes are boys. Also her riding partner says boys (assuming she likes any boy as her riding partner). *Allegra was the only female character that debut in SSX 3. *Like Psymon and Skye, Allegra was the only character who appeared in every game after her debut. *Allegra's favorite food is caffeinated burritos. *In some GameFaq's pages her bio says she's from France, but in the game itself, it says shes American. *Allegra is bipolar. *Allegra is currently the second youngest female in the series, only ahead of Skye by a year. *She's the only character, other than Zoe to tolerate Psymon's antics. *According to bio's and Atomika, she has a habit of breaking at least half the boards she gets. *She's the only character other than Psymon, to have some sort mental illness. *Personality wise she replaced Marisol in SSX 3, both her and Marisol both hate her (although Allegra hate's queen bees). *Allegra is one of three characters who has freckles. (The other two being Griff and Eddie.) Category:Characters